Nonsex isn't Dating Either
by Happymoose101
Summary: My take on the Laryngitis promo, read and review please?


A/N: Hey guys! I don't know what I was on that possessed me to write this… but read and review for the awesomeness that is Kurt and Brittany? Please and thank you J

Kurt couldn't find a singular word that could thoroughly illustrate his complex feelings at the moment. Even an attempt at faking it with Brittany had a horrible, horrible mistake--- Kurt had nearly cracked in half trying to please his father. Five minutes ago he could have suffered a mental breakdown at the thought of having Brittany guide him through sex for the second time, to finally go through with it. But Burt Hummel had pulled his son upstairs from his bedroom at the last minute.

"Kurt," Burt had started deliberately, looking intently into the younger set of averted eyes that matched his own. "I'm not going to poke into your business, but I want you to know that you don't ever have to do anything that doesn't feel right to you."

Kurt's head snapped upward and he met his father's gaze.

Burt sighed. "Look. I'm not gonna lie, I was a little excited when I caught you and Brittany downstairs. But _if that's not who you are_, then Kurt, I don't want any of it. No son of mine is a phony, you hear me? You're fine exactly how you are Kurt, and I'll accept that, always. I know I haven't been the greatest father-"

But Kurt had cut his father's words off (as well as his circulation) in a tight embrace. Words were not needed to express his gratitude, and for his father's sake Kurt fought back the torrent of emotion that threatened to spill over. He didn't want to be a pansy right now. Things were going to be okay.

"We can talk about this later if you want Kurt, but I think you better go downstairs and sort things out with Brittany." Burt struggled to keep the chuckle out of his voice at the last part.

Kurt found his voice and uttered a weak "thank you," before pulling away. Things were going to be okay.

He walked slowly back to his bedroom, regaining composure with each step down. Brittany sat patiently on his chic white couch, and grinned widely when she heard Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Did your dad tell you to use protection again? Because I saw the stickers on your front window and you do have a burglar alarm."

Kurt laughed, which came easily now that the huge load of trying to make someone happy was gone.

"Sure Brittany, whatever you say."

Brittany didn't know why Kurt suddenly looked so happy, but she figured that if they had protection no one was going to break into the house while she and Kurt got it on. That was probably why Kurt was so happy---no burglars to worry about.

On a natural high of merriment, Kurt sat daintily next to Brittany (well, as daintily as he could in his father's clothes) and smiled warmly at her.

Brittany looked thoughtful. "Well, do you want to try again? What you invited me over for?"

Kurt sighed. He felt like a tool for using Brittany like that, despite her willingness, but it was better to come clean now than to give her the wrong impression.

"Brittany," Kurt began slowly, wanting to clear. "I don't want to have sex. You're a beautiful girl and everything," he added hastily, lest she begin to feel rejected because of how she looked (he _hated _whengirls had their random self-confidence issues), "but I'm not ready yet."

Brittany stared at Kurt for a while, then broke out into a rather sunny and endearing smile. "That's okay! If you don't want to, neither do I. Santana says consent means everything."

Kurt laughed again, which made Brittany happy because he hadn't even grinned when they were kissing earlier.

"I'm guessing you probably want to leave," Kurt started, getting up to show Brittany the door.

"Well, I mean, I guess I will if you want me to," Brittany said slowly, not moving from the couch. This threw Kurt for a moment.

"What? No, no! That's not what I meant, we can…hang out if you want," Kurt said quickly, trying to contain his acrobatic eyebrow. He owed her, and was always happy to have a fresh face to test out his new eyeliner and rouge on. Plus, Brittany was undeniably a sweetheart.

Through dancing and singing and makeup, Brittany's cheerful laughter rang through the room for a while, making Kurt forget about anything that would normally weigh him down. He found himself laughing with her (especially while they played Taboo), and it sounded like music all on its own.

"Kurt," Brittany began three hours later, after wiping off the makeup that had run while they watched _The Notebook_. "You're a really nice person."

Kurt stared at her. "Well Brittany some people may disagree, but thank you."

"No you really are. You don't talk to me like I'm stupid, you let me sing in the library with you, you invited me over your house, you did my makeup and didn't get mad when I messed it up with my crying, but you were crying too so I don't think it'd be fair if you _were_ mad. And I know you say mean things at school that aren't nice, but anyway, all of tonight is proof that you're _very_ nice," she said blithely.

"Um, thank you, Brittany," tried Kurt, a little flustered, but quite appreciative nonetheless.

"Well, I'd better get going," said Brittany with a yawn, and Kurt was slightly relieved. He found that he could only handle Brittany in small doses---as much as he (surprisingly) enjoyed her company.

As they got off the couch, Kurt turned to Brittany. "Look Brit, I'm really, really sorry I asked you to, you know. I'm glad we didn't go through with it." Brittany looked questioningly at Kurt, and he continued, patience fueled by the new fondness he had for her.

"I had a really, really great time today, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone why you came over in the first place. You can tell them about the makeup and stuff, but the making out…. I know you said you didn't mind… but it's a little embarrassing for me, to be honest."

Brittany looked at Kurt with her usual adorable dazed expression, and then to Kurt's horror, mumbled, "I guess that means we're breaking up then, right?"

Kurt stared at Brittany with dumbfounded shock that could rival the sweet girl's default face. When he regained his voice, Kurt managed to squeak out "Brittany, what are you _talking_ about??!" wondering _how _he had gotten himself into this. Snarky comments questioning Brittany's intelligence were overwhelmed by his sense of panic because, dammit, Brittany looked _genuinely upset_. What the Hell had he _done_?

Brittany regained her composure and gave Kurt a watery smile. Which only scared him more, as she opened her mouth to say God knew what.

"I mean, its ok, I guess I was silly to think that we were dating," she began.

Kurt's bitchy side was threatening to come out but he kept it under control out of curiosity and lingering kindness.

"Brittany," Kurt began slowly, talking to her in the same way his mother had spoken to him after he had glued feathers to his father's baseball cap when he was five, "What made you think we were going out?"

Brittany blinked. "Well, you let me dance with you and Artie and Tina and Mercedes in the library even though we normally don't hang out… I thought we were taking it slow or something…"

Kurt blinked incredulously. Evidently not slow enough. He strategized for a moment, and the tried again.

"Brittany. You came over here because you said you didn't mind having sex." Lightbulb clicking, Kurt continued. "And remember, _sex isn't dating._"

Brittany sighed looking at Kurt as if he were a child. "I _know _sex isn't dating. And we never had sex, so I thought we might be dating,"

Kurt rubbed his temples, trying to sort it all out in his head. He did NOT want Brittany walking out that door with the wrong impression.

"Brittany, you know that when you have sex you're not dating those people, right?" started Kurt, determined for some wild comprehension to result from this speech.

Brittany nodded, rolling her eyes, as if this were a tedious question.

"Well, um, do you, do you think you're dating every person you're _not_ having sex with?"

Brittany processed this question slowly, biting her lower lip. "No….," she replied at length.

"Well then there you go!" Kurt practically shrieked in relief and delight. "Just because we didn't have sex doesn't mean we _were_ dating."

His temporary madness was replaced by pity, because, well, because Brittany still looked sad for some reason. Kurt could _not_ deal with another crush, Mercedes had been awkward enough for him (of course, he thought nothing of _Finn's_ point of view when it came to _his _fantasies).

"Brittany, you do know I'm gay don't you?" asked Kurt softly.

"Yes…" Brittany mumbled. "But if you didn't want to date me than why were you being so nice to me? Do you want something from me later on? Did someone pay you to be nice like my mom did Santana when we were four? Because I don't need money friends anymore, in fact I never did because I've always been happy."

Kurt's desire to roll his eyes was neutralized. Now he felt nothing but sympathy at this girl's unintentionally heartbreaking confession.

"Oh, _honey_. The reason I was nice to you was because you were nice to me first. And I really like you, _as a friend_. And I wanna keep on being nice to you because I honestly don't like seeing you unhappy."

Kurt watched with bated breath as Brittany's quivering lips raced upward to form the happiest, most genuine smile he'd seen in a while. Brittany could switch emotions faster than his pressure steam iron for delicates could heat up.

"You really like me as a friend?" asked Brittany in a hushed voice. "Friends are more important than dating or sex or not dating and not sex," she gushed in an awed voice. Kurt's headache and heart finally melted and he answered "Yes," with a smile and all sincerity.

Brittany squealed excitedly and she jumped to hug Kurt before kissing his cheek and skipping out the door. Kurt couldn't tell how rumpled his father's trucker shirt was, but he didn't care. He had a feeling he wouldn't have cared even if he been wearing one of his Alexander McQueen cashmere's and Brittany's hug had wrinkled it beyond repair.


End file.
